


You've Got The Right Stuff

by Lyson



Category: Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy hears Ed's been visiting a local nightclub, he doesn't really believe it because, pfft, Edward in a nightclub? Yeah right! But he goes to check it out anyway because he's Roy Mustang and he needs to know all things...and when he gets there he finds something completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got The Right Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Death Note
> 
> Okay so this is totally random, the idea struck me and I just typed it up, I'm really not even sure what the point of this is. It was just really amusing to write, hopefully anyone who reads it finds it amusing too. Whether I'll write more for it I'm not sure, I never really know until I know, you know? My writing also felt a little off :\
> 
> The song I listened to when writing this reminds me of Roy/Ed and Ed and Mello and gave me an idea for this story, it's called The Right Stuff by Our Lady Peace.
> 
> Cover Art By le-moi, Lyson

* * *

 You know you've got the right stuff...

* * *

Roy didn't know how legitimate the information was, but the very first time he caught wind of it, it was a late Wednesday evening and he was walking back toward his office at Central HQ after grabbing a sandwich, which would serve as his supper, from the military barracks cafeteria before it closed at 8 PM.

It wasn't a sandwich he was looking forward to, he wasn't a fan of mayonnaise especially, but chicken and mayo had been all that was left and considering the time of day he was sure it was much less than fresh too. But he had a fair amount of work he wanted to finish up, which meant working late so he had to eat something, because he **had** to work late, because working late on week nights freed up his weekends.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought, even as his layered uniform felt hot, itchy and weighted on his tired shoulders, his feet were a little sore from wearing his shiny black boots for so many hours and his neck and shoulders ached from a day spent hunching over paperwork, because if he cleared up all of his work, his weekends were completely free to spend time with Edward.

They'd only been seeing each other for about a year and a half; Edward had been 21 when he'd first moved back to Central from Risembool, because after Alphonse's almost two yearlong recovery and readjustment to life in the flesh, the younger Elric had decided to relocate to Xing for an indeterminate amount of time.

It had been completely unexpected when Roy had run into Edward one random night after work, in chilly winter weather. Roy had been surprised that the blonde, who had grown up and matured so much in the time since they'd last seen one another, had become level in height and his overall demeanor had been far more reserved and adult. He'd even smiled pleasantly when he'd seen Roy that time after so long.

The blonde had accepted the offer that night to get coffee and catch up and Roy had learned that Ed decided to move back to Central after Al left the country because without his younger brother in Risembool, he'd found no reason to stay there. He'd also said he could get well paying research and lab work in the city as well as travel easier from Central whenever he needed to when it came to research and work. Roy had also suspected Ed just missed the city life and it turned out, after he'd gone out with Ed a few times as friends and when it later turned into something more, Roy reaching the point where he felt comfortable asking about it, that he'd been correct.

Edward had outgrown the farm life.

And Roy hadn't found a reason to question the decision because Ed moving to Central had turned out to be a great development in his own life. With all of the possibilities of death looming over their heads, planning to overthrow an inhuman Fuhrer and their military ranks out of the way, Roy found that he and Ed could not only be amicable, but that they had a good deal in common and rather enjoyed each other's company.

The progression from 'We're just getting drinks and hanging out really often' to 'Is this a date? This is a date…we're dating…' had happened quite naturally for the older man which was surprising considering neither of them had ever even considered each other that way before, but Roy was…smitten, embarrassingly so, even if he'd only admit it to himself, and he was really pleased with the way things had worked themselves out.

If someone had told him a few years earlier that he'd end up dating Edward Elric one day in his future, he'd have laughed himself into near hysterics at how ridiculous a thought it was and yet…these days it was hard to picture himself without his younger lover. Edward was quite something.

Of course their lives were complicated and time was an issue for them, a frustrating issue. As a General, Roy had nearly insurmountable workloads and he made trips out of Central for work often too. And as an executive alchemical physics and chemical researcher for Central's newly restored labs, Edward worked just about as much and sometimes more. Their hours clashed awfully most of the time and so did their work shifts, Roy traveled and Ed did too, at different times, for different lengths of time and sometimes they didn't see each other for days or even manage to call each other and it had been a problem in a newly developing relationship.

They'd been so short on time that they hadn't even slept together, not for lack of wanting to on either of their parts mind you, until they'd been involved for almost 4 months. And not a half hour after they'd finally christened the bed in Edward's apartment with a bout of extremely satisfying but too rushed sex, the blonde had received a phone call telling him there was an emergency at the labs and he'd run out twenty minutes later after cleaning himself up with little more than a peck to Roy's –who'd been still half asleep- lips, an instruction to lock up when he left and a promise that Ed would see him soon.

Soon didn't happen soon enough and so after four days passed before he'd actually been able to see Edward again, while ditching a workload and pushing a meeting and Ed skipping out on work too, they'd mutually decided over a rushed lunch date that they'd both make every effort to clear their weekends completely going forward.

So that had become the ritual for them. They did see each other on weekdays as much as they could, for short lunches or, when they could squeeze it in during work hours, oh so hot quickies –filled with sensual grins, heavy petting, losses of shirt buttons, messy kisses, sweating, moaning, rushed groping hands, rough fucking and oftentimes in their haste, bruises or slight injuries- at either one of their places of residence, whichever was nearest at the time. But most of their time spent together happened on weekends when they could actually enjoy each other properly, making the most of every minute.

Roy looked so forward to it, which was why he worked late and gave Hawkeye no reason to insist he put in any overtime on weekends, and she appreciated it too because in turn she didn't have to work either.

But back to the present, while he worked late, sometimes until after 10 PM, other soldiers would have long since clocked off or were wrapping it up around that time, around 8 PM, planning to go out for drinks with colleagues and friends, to cruise the bars and pick up chicks or guys or just get drunk and take a load off.

And in the random instance that he overheard two such soldiers talking about their after work activities, he came across the questionable information...

Walking along a hall which led to his office a further ways down carrying his saran wrapped sandwich, he saw two soldiers coming his way walking slowly, they were talking pleasantly about something Roy didn't hear at first from the distance but he recognized Captain Lincoln Sears as one of the two men. Their conversation trailed off when they got near enough and Roy nodded to them both as they gave him customary salutes and nods in passing, but after they'd gone by they started to talk again and Roy heard,

"…so I was saying, for the second time these past two Wednesday's, I'm pretty sure I saw **the** Fullmetal Alchemist at The Polo Lounge, the night club. I wonder if he'll be there again tonight…"

Roy stopped walking.

The other soldier laughed awkwardly,

"Really, Lincoln? You sure, I mean, you're pretty new in Central, do you even know what he looks like? I know I don't, not first hand." the unknown soldier commented.

"Long blonde hair, scars, wears leather and a long red coat…oh and apparently he no longer has automail on his right arm? That's what I've always heard." Sears commented.

"Most of that was years ago though, when he was still a state alchemist…but yeah, I've heard about the automail too, that's pretty out there, huh, who grows back an arm? But yeah, that description fits, plus rumor has it he's been back in Central for a while so maybe..."

Their voices were getting distant now as Roy stood stock still, blinking at the empty hall, heart thudding in his chest and his sandwich slightly squashed in his clenching hand.

"Yeah, see, so I really think it was him, but I only glanced him a few times, he never stays very long. But hell, he's as attractive as people always said, although now that he's older, I'd say damn gorgeous, what a body..." Sears whistled lowly, "I'm hoping he'll be there tonight, maybe I can talk to him." Sears tone was suggestive.

Roy's eye twitched.

"Ha! As if you stand a chance." The other man laughed.

Yes, Roy knew Captain Lincoln Sears, 31 years old, transferred from the west military branch, he was openly gay. Unlike Roy's own same sex relationship, which was sort of a secret aside from close friends and family knowing, for publicity and political reasons, he and Ed both preferred it that way.

"Huh, people always…sound…serious…kind of hard…think of a guy…ward Elric…hanging out in-…"

The speaking voice faded out of hearing distance and Roy swallowed tensely, a frown forming slowly on his forehead as he absorbed the information he'd just heard. It was incredibly unlikely that the blonde mentioned was actually Edward. On Wednesday's Ed was always tied up with lab results since all of their testing was submitted on Mondays and processed on Tuesdays and were released on Wednesdays.

Or at least that's what Ed told him.

Roy's eyes drifted from looking down along the empty hallway to stare at the linoleum floor, very rarely did either of them ever go and see each other at work, there was always too much to do, there was no time for that in their busy days, so Roy had never actually **seen** Ed at work on a Wednesday night, or any other night really.

Slowly, posture rigid, he turned on his heel and started walking back the way he'd come, in the direction of the exit of the massive building wing he was in, because the only thing on his mind right then was visiting the aforementioned night club to see if the information was true…or not.

* * *

It hadn't taken much effort to find out where The Polo Lounge was, it was a fair distance from HQ though.

Roy parked off along the curb in the first free parking spot he came across; since the street was lined with cars he hadn't been able to park near the entrance. Next he removed his uniform jacket and left it on the passenger seat of his military loan vehicle, on top of his forgotten sandwich. From where he parked he could just about see the busy outside area of the dance nightclub, The Polo Lounge, and he could hear the music faintly as well.

Roy exited the car and started making his way toward the club, the few people loitering outside the club were not too young or too old, the place probably had a mixed patronage since Sears was an older man and he came to the club. Roy also noticed as he came nearer to the club entrance, that it was probably a gay club.

The patrons outside were all male and mostly paired off or flirting with each other, some were dressed casually, ordinarily, others a little more obviously in tighter clothes and with accessories. And the bouncers wore pink neck ties with their tight clothes, on which the club's name was printed. He might have been assuming incorrectly, it could have been a mixed crowd club, but he doubted it.

As he glanced up to the club's flashing signage, Roy nearly rolled his eyes. Honestly, even the idea of Edward being in a noisy club seemed impossible and had Roy not heard the too accurate description from Sears earlier, he'd have immediately dismissed such a stupid rumor. But how many long blonde haired men, with scars wore leather and a red coat? Even though Ed didn't wear his red Flamel coat anymore, as far as Roy knew, he still had it. Roy had seen it in his wardrobe many times, which meant there was the _chance_ that he did or would wear it. And he still wore leather pants and jackets fairly often, his hair was still long and silky and golden blonde…

Roy ignored the looks he received of confusion and curiosity from the loitering crowd, even without his jacket giving away his rank, his pants and boots were still plainly military so they would stare and he just walked up to the entrance uninterested. The bouncers glanced at him and then each other before waiting an awkward moment and then letting him pass to get to the other –obviously gay, make up wearing- young guy taking payment to enter the establishment. The man gave Roy's military clothes a once over, smiled hesitantly and then told him the cover charge and with an annoyed sigh, Roy took his wallet out and paid the man.

With a pink stamp on his wrist, that he licked his thumb and tried to rub away irritably before it dried to his skin, Roy entered the club and the music was much louder then. It was crowded inside, and the crowd was definitely predominantly gay, although the heat was a not as bad as he'd expected. The club had high ceilings which allowed for some decent ventilation, it wasn't badly lit either and it actually seemed to be an upper class place. The décor was clean and crisp, white and black coloring and the crowd wasn't rowdy.

Still, it was a nightclub and it was full of mingling, flirting, couples, dancing and partying men. Roy walked further in, brushing, sidestepping and maneuvering his way his way through the crowd as he glanced around with a frown on his face, standing on his toes a few times to see further in and around, trying to spot the familiar blonde.

Roy looked over at the bars as he weaved and bobbed, he looked to the seating areas filled with people, he looked through the mingling crowds and eventually he found himself close to the large dance floor which was crawling with moving bodies with little space between them. He grimaced at the continuously thumping music and in a second of clarity the thought of 'what the hell am I doing here, this is stupid' passed through his mind when he again thought of the sheer impossibility of Ed being in a noisy night club.

Even when he and Ed did go out for drinks, it was never to places like night clubs.

Roy was already prickly with sweat from anxiousness and the slight warmness in the club was making it worse. He sighed as he glanced around a final time, ready to turn back around and leave to go back to the office where he'd call Ed at the laboratory, like he should have done in the first damn place, instead of rushing over to the club impulsively.

He felt stupid, so stupid, as he turned around but then his breath halted in his lungs and his feeling of self-idiocy morphed into incredulousness and shock when his eyes fell on someone in the crowd who could only be Edward, it had to be Edward! It was Edward!

Roy's mouth fell open and his chest felt tight as he looked over the lean muscled body he was so familiar with, clad in a _skin tight_ black leather pants, riding low on narrow hips with laces fastened at the front, tying the pants off neatly over Ed's crotch along with a large oval silver buckled belt against Ed's washboard lower abdomen that was of gaudy taste, typical of Edward. He was also wearing a black sleeveless, leather zip-up vest that Roy had never seen before but wasn't surprised by; Ed had always worn black sleeveless shirts and vests. But this vest was leather and also skin tight, it didn't quite cover Edward's lower stomach but the zipper was pulled up all the way, concealing his neck and scarred shoulder…

…his sinewy neck, broad shoulders…all that smooth skin Roy knew by intimate touch, his muscled arms and the rest of his stunning body complimented in all that skin tight leather…

Roy felt anger and jealousy crawl up his throat and his face felt so hot.

He couldn't see Ed's face properly since his blonde hair was _open_ and Edward almost never left his shoulder length hair open, only ever just when he was sleeping! And the worst part, the **worst** –and strangely fascinating- part was that Ed was _dancing_ , right there, in the thick crowd of the dance floor, completely in tune with the fast music and **holy shit** …Roy hadn't had any idea that Edward could move his body like that.

Edward loathed dancing! He wouldn't even slow dance!

But there he was, leather, skin, hair and swaying hips with perfect rhythm and Roy would have been **so** turned on if he wasn't so incredibly **furious**! His fists were in white knuckled clenches and his teeth were grinding as he watched his blonde lover raise a hand, donning a black **leather glove** , to brush his hair back from his face as he moved his hips and ass and Roy couldn't see so well cause of all the other dancing people but Edward looked like he was enjoying himself.

Shit.

Roy took deep calming breaths, wondering with deep upset why Ed would choose not to tell him if he liked to go out dancing, did he think Roy would find it silly? Did he think Roy would mind him going out? That was just like Ed, presuming he knew it all, Roy wouldn't have minded, but he hated being lied to. He started to make his way toward his blonde lover right when some guy on the dance floor slipped up to Edward and started dancing behind him, moving in time with Ed -who hadn't noticed- and the man's crotch was swaying dangerously close to Edward's perfect, firm leather clad ass.

Mother fu…Roy moved quicker toward the dance floor, pushing people out of his way and when the son of a bitch laid his hands on Edward's waist, Roy saw red bleed into his vision! That was **his** waist to touch, that was **his** sexy, leather clad blonde! No one else's!

He was biting down so hard on his jaw now that it hurt physically but subconsciously he knew, even as he shoved people out of the way on the dance floor, that he could not make a scene or pick a fight with the man, he just had to get Edward **out** of there and the two of them would hash it out.

He was having a hard time spotting Edward now that he was inside the tight dance crowd over all the heads and through the various moving bodies but when he got close enough to finally relocate him, the first thing he noticed was the blonde wasn't dancing anymore and the offensive hands had been removed from his waist, replaced by Edward's own black gloved hands on his hips. Ed's back was facing Roy just then, so the General shot a filthy, warning look at the worried looking man facing his way past Ed's shoulder, the one who'd placed his hands on Ed, before Roy grabbed Ed's upper right arm, turned around and _dragged_ **his** blonde boyfriend through the noisy crowds.

Seeing what was happening most people cleared a path, laughing or gaping and Roy heard a,

"Hey, what the **fuck** asshole!" shouted from Ed over the crowd but he didn't stop tugging and in all the chaos of bumping bodies it seemed Ed didn't have much of a chance to resist him, or, Roy hoped, his lover wasn't trying to resist him, but the muscle under his hand was tense and firm.

Roy was angry but he was also a little hurt that Ed would keep his nightly activities from him, they talked about so much, why would Ed keep this from him? Roy noticed how the guy behind the coat counter stared wide eyed at them as he dragged Edward out and when he shoved the door open and exited into the cool night air, the bouncers and door man stepped aside and shot Roy confused and amused looks.

But he didn't look back, dragging with all of his strength, his stride sure and fast. It was empty outside now, seemingly everyone was inside at the moment and the scuffing of his and Ed's shoes on concrete filled the air in the seconds it took Roy to drag Ed a few meters from the entrance before Ed finally stopped dead and yanked his arm out of Roy's grip,

"Alright already, holy fuck you dick, what is your probl-…" he sounded different, his voice was lighter in tone yet rougher somehow and his abrupt silence made Roy stop and turn on him, figuring Ed had finally realized it was him,

"My problem is that yo-…" Roy's mouth hung open once he was facing the blonde.

The blonde...who was not Edward…at all.

Shoulder length, rich, sunny blonde, _layered_ hair with a fringe, framed a masculine but slightly less angular face and jaw than Ed had. Staring back at him were slanted, bright, sharp, crystal blue eyes that caught the white street light rather brilliantly. He was clad in head to toe leather as Roy had seen inside, but Roy also noticed up close then that besides the vest he knew he'd never seen before, -the laced pants too mind you-, the almost Ed look alike wore black snake skin ankle boots with pointed tips which were partially covering the bottom of the straight cut flare out of the leather pant leg hems. His skin tone was just about as tan as Ed's, his build was extremely similar, all wiry, lean definition but the lookalike was just slightly shorter than himself and Ed.

Then there was the biggest difference, the scar Sears had mentioned, it appeared to be a burn scar that licked up the left side of the blonde's neck and onto his face, reaching a little ways over his jaw and the side of his face until just before his left eye and slightly onto his forehead and Roy couldn't see because of the mess of silky, yellow hair but he assumed it may also have stretched over the young man's ear.

It took him seconds to make these assessments in dumb struck silence and in that time the blonde seemed to have noticed his military clothes and Roy realized that **that** was why the young man had stopped talking earlier, because he'd recognized Roy was military.

Staring at the blonde, it felt surreal, hell, this unknown young man even talked in the same profane manner Edward did.

The blonde cleared his throat and eyed Roy warily before lifting his jaw slightly in question,

"Am I in trouble or something, what do you want?" his voice was tight and he had a subtle accent.

Roy recognized his tone though, because it was so damn –freakishly- similar to how Ed spoke when he wanted to snap and bite someone's head off but was keeping himself in check.

Roy couldn't help the grin that stole across his face and he huffed out a laugh as he placed his hands on his hips and blinked in astonishment.

The blonde frowned and gave Roy an annoyed once over so Roy decided to speak, to clear the air between himself and this familiar stranger, he raised his hands slightly,

"I apologize for this, I thought you were-…"

"…someone else?" the blonde snapped, cutting him off as he rolled his sharp blue eyes before throwing his hands up slightly, "How many fucking times is this gonna happen, who is this fucking guy who looks so much like me that I got assholes coming up to me left and right and mistaking me for him!" he let it rip, his tone was abrasive and he sounded pissed off, but it seemed natural, like it was just the way he spoke.

Roy was _fascinated_. Before Ed had matured, he used to have an abrasive tone as well, but only when he was upset, Roy wondered if this blonde also had a more amicable tone of voice when he wasn't pissed off.

The similarities were freakish and amazing, really, Roy was amazed.

Roy was still grinning and he raised his eyebrows,

"You do, in fact, look a hell of a lot like him, it's a bit disconcerting actually…" he trailed off and the blonde narrowed one eye at him as if realizing something, he tilted his head before he broke out in a devilish grin that again could so easily match Ed's own,

"Oh **shit** , I get it, you came along and dragged me out of the club cause' that dumbass in there was getting fresh with his hands huh, you're like this other guy's boyfriend or whatever and you thought he was getting felt up." He sounded amused as he placed his hands on his hips as well and trailed his eyes over Roy as if taking his appearance in properly only then.

Roy blinked, taking the sight in, this young man's confidence, his stance, the way he allowed his hair to fall around his face –as Ed did with his long bangs- without seeming hindered or irritated with it…everything…was so similar, Roy just stared.

He was about to say something in response when the doors to the club opened and the coat counter guy came out, he glanced around and spotted Roy and the blonde before he walked over quickly carrying a dark red coat with a thick, beige fur lined hood,

"Mello, you forgot your coat…" the guy was obviously familiar with the blonde, he was smiling at him and then he gave Roy a curious once over as 'Mellow', Roy now knew his name, glanced at the guy absently and grabbed the coat quickly,

"Thanks." He said with almost no sincerity and when the guy lingered, Mello gave him a look that said 'go away now'.

The dismissed guy glanced awkwardly from Roy to Mello and then walked off after nodding and Mello rolled his eyes,

"Damn guy can't take a fucking hint, how the fuck does he even know my name...?" He mumbled to himself as he opened up his heavy, long red coat and flared it out before pulling it on and flicking his hair out from under the neck and fur of it.

A long red coat. It was making more and more sense. And the coat was even more garish than Ed's Flamel. Even their awful taste was similar.

Roy blinked away his thoughts and came back to reality and he felt bad when the young man sighed and slipped his gloved hands into his coat pockets,

"I'm really sorry about the misunderstanding, and for pulling you out of there like that-…"

Mello just shrugged,

"Yeah, yeah, so you got jealous, no harm done I guess. The crowd was shitty tonight anyway." He paused then and glanced up at the street light above them, washing out the color of his fair iris' for a second before he looked back to Roy with a teasing –familiar- smirk, "and besides, the night is young and so am I."

That arrogance on such a good looking face like his…was just so 'Edward', Roy just blinked, realizing he was holding his breath and he exhaled quietly as he raised his eyebrows, wondering if he should bid the young man a good evening and be on his way before he stared anymore obviously. He was feeling embarrassed about it now.

But then Mello leaned his head back slightly as he regarded Roy,

"So you're in the military right, is this lookalike of mine in the military too?" he asked with a calculating once over to Roy again, "I'm guessing you've got a good couple of years on him too if I get mistaken for him, cause I'm only 20 and you're in your thirties…late thirties." He said candidly, surely.

Bratty, obnoxious, tactless and rude…it was unbelievable how alike Edward and this 'Mellow' were.

Roy forced himself not to clear his throat or look offended, even if he was slightly, simply because no one ever guessed his age right so easily, he knew he looked younger than his age. Or most people thought so at least.

"I'm 37-" dammit, the blonde looked chuffed with his good guess, "-and he is…23." Roy finished with subtle stiffness, telling a partial lie since Ed was about 5 months away from being 23.

Mello just grinned, a row of straight white teeth,

"I knew it…" he tilted his head, amused, "…so who is this young stud?" he asked, arrogant enough to think anyone looking alike himself was certainly a 'stud' and annoyingly, Roy mentally conceded that he wasn't wrong in any capacity. "He must be really well known for how many times I get mistaken for him, is he famous or something?" the blonde asked conversationally, eyes that were keen and always assessing suggested an acute and precise intelligence in the young man.

Roy didn't know if it was an intelligence as staggering as Edward's genius, but this 'Mellow' had an air of dangerous smarts about him. So much like Edward…damn…how bizarre.

The General caught himself staring again as Mello just watched him and he nodded,

"Ah yes, he is, you've probably heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Roy asked, wondering about the strange turn of events that left him talking to a surreal yet so similar version of Edward outside a gay night club on a Wednesday, paper work designated night.

Mello raised a fine blonde eyebrow which disappeared into his fringe, looking thoughtful,

"Since being in Amestris, yeah, a few times." He admitted.

"You're not from Amestris?" Roy enquired.

"No, I'm Drachman, only been here for a few months so far…" Mello informed offhandedly, "…so, this guy who looks like me is the Fullmetal Alchemist, that's like a military thing here right?"

Roy nodded again and ran a hand through his casually untidy black hair,

"Former Fullmetal Alchemist, to be technical, as he isn't with the military anymore, but yes, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. You bear a striking resemblance to him…" he stared at Mello again, "…if but for your eyes and other subtle details most people wouldn't notice, you could pass for him." Roy said honestly enough, not pointing out the scar, since that was the most blatant difference.

But even though they so closely physically resembled each other, there was something so vastly different still. Looking at Mello properly in the short while they'd been talking, he was obviously striking to look at, magnificent in his own way and probably layered complicatedly and fascinating as well in personality.

But Edward…there was something about Edward that would always give anyone a moment's pause when those stunning golden eyes were focused on them, visceral, alive and endless with light and knowledge and fierceness, and that was before even getting to know him. Getting closer to him gave way to feelings that caused a centripetal force that revolved around him for the people who came into his life, he was just so much… **more**.

And yet at his core, he was humble and honest and beautifully human. Full of love and life and flaws that made up every bit of who he was.

Roy's chest was starting to feel tight with warmth and affection the more he thought about Edward.

Mello seemed to see into his thoughts because he smirked and Roy snapped out of it when the blonde spoke,

"You look pretty starry eyed there, lover boy…" so easily condescending, mocking even, so similar, "Heh…you should have seen your face when you turned on me to yell earlier," he recalled with a less snarky smile, "you looked like you wanted to kill someone, you've got a bad jealous streak don't ya?" he snorted and glanced around, the wind licking at his blonde hair lightly, "You're lucky I noticed your military get up, or I would have knocked you flat on your ass." He informed in a very 'Edward' like manner with a side glance at Roy as he drew a hand out of his pocket to move his hair out of his face.

Mello really was stunning, was it possible for two such similar, strikingly attractive blondes to exist? Was it fair?

Roy glanced around as well as he slipped his hands into his pants pockets, enjoying the cool evening breeze that ruffled his own hair, deciding to ignore the violent comment as he usually did with Ed,

"Yes well," the response was simple enough, "I love him…so…" Roy said the words and he meant them, but then he blinked in astonishment because he'd never acknowledged that feeling before for Edward, he'd certainly never said it to the blonde, neither of them had.

Mello snorted again, watching him now,

"Judging by the dumb look on your face I'm guessing that epiphany just came to you." He was still grinning, "Well, I'll leave you to that deeply moving revelation." He sounded sarcastic now, "Later guy…" he turned around halfway and then paused before glancing back, "oh and uh, thanks for manhandling me, I like a little kink now and then…" he winked at Roy slyly, his tone flirtatious and suggestive and shit, as Roy distractedly raised his hand as a parting gesture, he had a memory flash of Edward that one time during sex…

…there had been a knot made with one of Roy's neckties, tightly binding wrists to the head board of Roy's bed and Edward winking at him after some sexy lewd comment, expression full of lust and deviance…

Roy blushed faintly at his ill-timed thoughts and watched Mello who was walking across the street, away from the club and away from the General, and Roy just watched him go, dazed at the entire situation and yet, not sorry he'd met the young man at all.

He laughed quietly to himself as he turned and walked toward his car, many things going through his mind as he got into the car and started to drive away, like how stupidly he'd acted by dragging the blonde out of a nightclub like a jealous boyfriend indeed, he also wondered what sort of name 'Mellow' was and assumed it was an ironic nick name of some kind. He wondered if they'd ever cross paths again and somehow he thought it was unlikely since Central was huge but being an Edward look alike, Mello would always be noticeable, so maybe...

He then wondered what a meeting between the two striking blonde's might be like. The idea _fascinated_ him.

And then when Roy thought of how the young man had teased him for 'manhandling' him, his thoughts turned quickly to that horrible feeling of anger and loss and jealousy he'd felt at seeing who he'd thought to be Edward in that club, dancing and grinding and keeping secrets…and then he thought of the realization he'd had just a minute ago, the realization that he loved Edward, that he was in love with Ed.

He smiled to himself as he headed in the direction of the 2nd laboratory where Edward spent his work days and nights. The drive was quiet and the roads relatively busy at that time of night, just after 9 PM and all the while Roy smiled.

* * *

Roy entered the lab wearing his uniform jacket again so the security guards didn't make any attempt to stop him. He walked in the direction he knew Ed was most likely to be, in the testing labs nearest to the blonde's personal office and Roy passed several dark hallways, locked offices and labs on his way as well as a janitor who paused in his floor shining for Roy to pass and only two other staff on their way out.

When he reached the testing lab he glanced through the glass windows of the double doors and smiled as warmth filled his chest again. There, at a lab desk, hunched over notebooks and papers with a set of chemical vials beside him where he sat on a high stool at a microscope, chewing on the back of a pen as he read, wrote, labeled and observed…was Edward, poring over his latest chemical testing results.

 **His** Edward, who wouldn't be caught dead in a noisy, crowded nightclub on any day of the week or otherwise.

Roy opened the door to the lab which was only partially lit further in where Edward was situated and said blonde hesitantly pulled his eyes away from his work to glance over at the doors. He did a double take and stopped chewing on the pen when he saw it was Roy. He smiled with a questioning frown on his face as he turned on his stool and hung his arms so his hands were between his thighs, shoulders a bit hunched, his legs spread slightly and booted feet hitched up on the stretcher of the stool,

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked not too loudly but the lab was quiet so the sound carried.

Roy had been approaching and when he reached the young blonde he easily stepped into his personal space and was welcomed, Ed made room for him to stand between his legs as Roy slipped his arms around Ed's middle and the blonde leaned his forearms on Roy's shoulders, wrist resting over wrist lightly behind Roy's neck as he tilted his head to the side just slightly to meet Roy's offered, sweet kiss.

After sharing a few lip to lip greeting kisses and a soft, appeased exhale from Roy, Edward opened his eyes only slightly, regarding Roy with intimate fondness, licking his lips slowly before he smiled, he smiled in that way that was reserved for only those closest to him, sincere and affectionate,

"Not that I'm complaining," he said quietly, "but you never come see me at work, so what gives?" Ed asked, sitting on the high stool he was a few inches higher than Roy, so the older man kissed the front of Ed's throat gently and inhaled the smell of his cologne and skin as he hummed softly,

"I had an interesting and _strange_ evening…" Roy kissed the skin there again and felt Ed's adams apple bob beneath his lips as the blonde swallowed quietly, "…and during the course of said strange evening…" he drew back and kissed Ed's lips again. Edward's golden eyes were focused on him, soft and curious as his free hand, not holding the pen, absently raked fingernails through the hair at the nape of Roy's neck, "…I realized something." He finished quietly, voice a personal whisper and his gaze traveling over Ed's face slowly.

Edward kept looking at him and he stared right back, feeling every soft exhale from Ed's nose against his face and taking in the scent and sight of him. The blonde looked a little tired, his lips were a lightly dry, his beautiful eyes a bit blood shot, his hair was tied back in its usual ponytail and his bangs were just a bit untidy , some parts haphazardly brushed behind his ears…

…he was _gorgeous_.

" **Well** , what the fuck did you realize?" Ed asked with a lazy raise of an eyebrow after Roy had been silent for a long while. Roy smiled at him and tugged him forward so he slid off the stool and they were standing level, bodies aligned and their fronts pressed lightly together.

He kissed Edward properly then, his hands coming up to hold the blonde's neck and face so his thumb could brush the line of Ed's jaw and run through his bangs, and he enjoyed the taste and feeling so much that it resonated deep in his bones as he wet Edward's dry lips and slipped his tongue into the blonde's parted mouth.

Edward's shifted, inhaling quietly into the kiss as he did, so that his arms encircled Roy's mid-torso securely and he leaned closer so their bodies were flush against each other, sharing touch and taste and body heat and filling the lab with soft, wet kissing sounds and their breathing for a few uninterrupted minutes.

"…hmmmm…" Ed pulled back from the kiss with a slow trail of his tongue afterward to catch the moisture on his lips from Roy's own and so he could grin as he opened his stunning eyes halfway, "…I have a lot of work to get through Roy, I don't have time for this." He said it without any conviction and with a smile and Roy could just see that Ed was thinking about where they could sneak in a quickie right then.

Roy grinned at the idea and kissed Ed's own grinning lips as they both laughed quietly, enjoying each other's closeness, Roy running his hands over Ed's neck and shoulders as the blonde's hands caressed his flanks lightly.

They'd never had a quickie at either of their work places, it sounded like a **great** idea.

"I'm sorry…" Roy said insincerely with a smirk and then decided to say what he was thinking right then, he would be the one to say it first, "…I just had to come over and let you know that I realized…" he made sure to hold eye contact with Ed as he said it, "…that I love you."

Roy hadn't expected an animated reaction, so when Edward just stared at him at close proximity with a lingering smile, Roy waited with slow breaths for the younger man's response. Ed's eyes narrowed slightly and then searched Roy's face for a few silent, breath filled seconds, their faces close, arms holding each other…and then Ed smiled wider…in that devilish way Roy had witnessed on the other blonde earlier and thought so familiar.

He couldn't help smiling too, feeling a rush of heat, relief and happiness at the sight of Ed's satisfied grin.

"It's about time you bastard," he said in a slightly husky voice, "I was wondering if you were ever gonna spit it out…" Edward said cockily, confidently, as his hands slid around to grip the lapel of Roy's jacket. The older man happily followed after a teasing kiss Ed playfully ghosted over his lips as the blonde took a step back away from the desk and stool, tugging Roy with him, "…now why don't we go into the storage closet over there and I'll show you just how much I love you, too." Ed winked, voice low and tone suggestive.

Oh god. It was so unbelievable how similar it was. Roy would have burst out laughing if the blood wasn't rushing so quickly from his head right then, for that reason the image of other blonde didn't make it to Roy's mind, he couldn't focus on anything but Edward in that moment even if he'd tried.

His skin was singing with the rush of pleasant anticipatory sexual arousal and warmth so stifling, for the love and affection he felt toward the spitfire blonde genius that was Edward Elric, the very same genius luring him toward a closest filled with chemical beakers, file boxes and broomsticks, where he would have his way with Roy.

Was there ever a better way to spend a Wednesday night? Roy doubted it.

They walked toward the storage closet with Ed pulling Roy along by his lapel and the older man looking over Edward's lean legs and tight, shapely ass, even in plain black work slacks Ed was sexy as fuck, and the words came forth before Roy had even fully thought them, his unusual encounter that evening somehow drove the fact home for him,

"You're one a kind Edward Elric…I'm a lucky man." he grinned just as Edward grabbed the handle of the storage room door and pushed it inward so it swung open.

The blonde turned around at his words, grinning, sexy and gorgeous and he was all Roy's, _only_ Roy's.

Edward grabbed Roy by his military issue belt firmly and tugged him into the dark storage room,

"You bet your sexy ass you are, Roy Mustang." He said teasingly and Roy's blood rushed and rushed, hotter and hotter, "And you're about to get very, **very** lucky too…" the breathlessness of Ed's tone toward the end gave away his own deeper emotions and Roy just grinned stupidly.

The ferocity with which Ed kissed Roy as he shut them into the storage closet said more about his mutual feelings than words ever could anyway.


End file.
